Strange Love Made Even Stranger
by Janko
Summary: Can a half breed, outcasted in the human and who accidently stumbles, into the Sly Cooper world find love while trying to prove her innocence? Please R&R my first story[COMPLETE]
1.

Chapter 1

Funny, thought Mayura walking down the streets of Paris, things around town weren't normally this dull at night...were they? She assumed not because her friends had always told her how vibrate and lovey it was, especially at night. At least Mayura could enjoy the view of the Eiffel Tower, even if she couldn't share it with someone else.

Sighing she idly walked over to a ladder, no one was around so it made little difference whether she wanted to go on the roof tops. Besides standing so high above the ground would allow for a better view of the city—and it did.

" Wow!" Squealed the girl with delight." Paris is so lovely...no wonder it's the city of love. Haha."

Glancing below she stared at her reflection in the water, her mother had never approved of her daughter since she was nothing more than a step-daughter. Not just that but...she was a half breed, apparently Mayura's actual mother had been a wolf. She was pale with dark hair that reached her shoulders but when in the sunlight it had an auburn tint to it. Eyes of blue, which were as deep as the ocean itself. And of course her silver wolf ears and tail, which made her stand out like a pink fish in a school of black.

Still some questions were unanswered, she lived in a human world so how in the world was a wolf half-breed produced? Just where was her mother anyways?

Sirens sounded in the distance but when guards started running down the street Mayura nearly screamed—they were animals. Boars, frogs, and rats! Was she dreaming or did she fall off the roof, damaging her brain in the process!

" Come back here thief!" Shouted an officer running along the roof tops, she had blue hair and was...well, she was a fox!" I've got you this time Cooper!"

" C-Cooper...?" She murmured but couldn't hold back a scream as a shadowed figure slammed into her. He had brown eyes and held a cane, or he had been holding a cane, and his tail had rings." A raccoon...?" The one that obviously had to be Cooper stood, grabbed his cane and dodged as the officer shot at him. Mayura scrambled away as the officer shot again, destroying a few pipes in an attempt to get the raccoon.

" Ahh...lovely Carmelita," he teased, jumping back after another attack.

Carmelita wasn't amused and only continued to blast away," I see you've got a new accomplice ringtail! That still won't help you, you can't escape justice forever, Cooper!"

" Accomplice?" He inquired as they looked at eachother with confused expressions. Either way Carmelita wasn't going to believe a word either of them said, the raccoon knew this and grabbed Mayura around the waist, leaping to the next building." I have no idea who you are but...until I'm able to prove to Inspector Fox that you're not with me, you're just going to have to play the part. Sorry about this..."

" Mayura..." The dark haired girl muttered.

He smiled and spotted a van awaiting below," Sly Cooper, it's a pleasure to have a beauty on board, even for a short time."

Sly was a wicked little thing, mused Mayura with a grin, he was a true ladies man but...he was a raccoon! Carmelita was a fox and everyone around town was some sort of animal! Gosh forbid she see a bear, heaven above she was deathly afraid of them, despite the cuteness of the cubs.

Once inside the van she heard the raccoon speaking with someone up front, after their conversation ended Sly turned to her," You don't look like anyone I've ever seen...and I've seen plenty. What exactly are you?"

A blush crept into her cheeks, not only was she different in her own world but here as well," I'm a...wolf...and human."

" That's impossible!" came an all-knowing voice." Human's don't exist! They're not in the database!"

Mayura glanced at Sly and he just shrugged," The one just talking was Bently, the big purple guy up front if Murray."

" The Murray will do everything in his power to see that you're safe!"

It was impossible to stifle the giggle that escaped her throat," Thank you Murray but I'm sure you won't have to. I know a few moves myself! You see my step brother is an instructor at a kendo dojo."

Sly rubbed his chin and gave a childish chuckle," Maybe we really could use you on our team, that is if you wouldn't mind becoming a thief...and my accomplice."

" But you said—"

" I know, I know," laughed the ringtail, gesturing for her to calm down." No one would ever have to know...if you want to."

Thinking she did owe Sly and his gang her life and if she were ever going to prove her innocence, she'd need their help. While the responsible side of her wanted to politely refuse, the part of her that wanted adventure won out." O-okay...I will, but no one's going to know...right?"

" Glad to hear Ms. Mayura."

Wow! My first Sly Cooper fanfic is turning out pretty good—YAY! Oh Sly and the Gang don't belong to me, nor any of the other characters on the game—they're all product of Sucker Punch Productions! Yay! No lawsuits! However Mayura and whatever characters I fill like putting in DO belong to me and if you steal my story I'll eat you! Roar! lol I'm serious...spooky noises in the background I know Voodoo and Mz. Ruby is my best friend! HA!

But don't let my ranting scare you away, enjoy the story and the chapters to come. Oh, by the way, the story takes place after Dimitri, as if it wasn't obvious.

———————————————————————————————————


	2. 

Chapter 2

Was it all a dream...? It seemed so real as Mayura woke, the remembrance of what had happened in her dream stayed vividly in her mind. Only one thing was wrong as she stepped out of the room, it wasn't a dream. Sly, Bently(which she learned was a turtle), and Murray(which she learned was a Hippo) all sat talking and laughing—not mentioning that they were outside an intimidating wall that guarded a lavish city within.

" Oh my gosh..." Mouthed the wolf, elephants with guards sitting safely inside little huts atop them, stood watch over the outside. The sky shown signs of sunset, clouds of purple and pink...ready to cover the fortress like city with night." How long was I asleep?"

Sly could make out the astonishment in her voice," About a day or two."

Heat flooded her face," Oh my...w-where exactly are we? It looks so beautiful here."

" India, we're looking for a wealthy spice merchant named Rajan, he's the self made man of the Klaww Gang. If I'm right, he should be holding a ball of sorts to show off the Clockwerk Wings."

Mayura listened as Bently went on, informing Sly and Murray about the mission at hand. Apparently Clockwerk was the Cooper Family's sworn enemy, Sly explained with great detail how he defeated his foe two years ago. Not thinking the great mechanical menace might raise again but thanks to the Klaww Gang the threat was made real.

" By the way," Began the raccoon getting up and walking over to the far side of the cave." I went scouting for you. Found a really good weapon of choice for you—there were no wooden swords but I did manage to find a sturdy rod."

As he tossed it the silver eared wolf caught and studied it, it was a fine quality golden rod, with unique characters etched into it." It's beautiful, did you get it from inside the city?"

" I did, thought you might like something to fight out with incase you needed to."

Eyes a light with gratefulness she nodded," Thank you so much, Sly. You to Bently, Murray. When are we going into the city? I'd like to attend the ball, I've never—"

" We can't just walk straight into the city or else we'd get caught, we're here to steal the Clockwerk—"

Sly held up his hand," It's one of my missions...to get inside, Mayura shouldn't be left out. She can stay there and have a good time, it's the least we could do."

" R-really?" Mayura cried, clasping her hands infront of her chest." I can really go? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" With a squeal of utter joy she hugged Sly, Bently, then Murray." I'm so excited!"

When the mission involving the ball finally came Sly appeared at the entrance of the cave with a crafty, yet dashing smile." The Ball awaits you Ms. Mayura."

Taking the hand he offered she smiled brightly and waved to the others, while she and Sly were inside they had their own missions to carry out. Grabbing her about the waist he stealthily made his way across the bridge(which they had lowered), across the roof tops, and landed near the entrance. With a few soft knocks on the large door someone opened a small window, allowing enough room to see whoever it was.

" We're here for the party," Sly said, gesturing at Mayura." We're not too late I hope."

" Tuxedo and dress only," The guard said before shutting the window.

Mayura looked at Sly who was talking to Bently, discussing their new plans, after he finished the raccoon had a smile equally as crafty as when they'd left the hideout." The guest room should have an extra tuxedo for me and something proper for you to wear, as well."

She didn't even need to answer, he saw her reply in her eyes," Where is the guest room?"

" Hang on tight and we'll find out soon enough."

Doing as he instructed the wolf smiled, feeling oddly protected by her thief raccoon. Sure she didn't know him too long but she was strangely attracted to him, he was mysterious and agile. Sly was doing everything he could for her, as were his buddies. The trip across the rooftops led them to the Guest Rooms, they were just as elegant as the outside, Mayura was positive the inside of the palace had to be even more magnificent.

following after the thief she found herself witnessing his skills in battle were just as swift as he were agile. It was amazing and in no time a dress was found for her(after finding one a bit big), and after searching all the rooms all the pieces for Sly's tuxedo were also found.

In separate dressing rooms, of course, they both changed and meet eachother in the hallway. Sly looked so charming in his tuxedo, so much so she felt her face heat up. The dress they'd found was of blue, the color of the ocean—like her eyes. It came a little above her knees, which went well with the boots she had been wearing, that she refused to switch for any pair of high heeled shoes.

" You left your hair down," murmured Sly, holding out his hand so that she could take it." I'm glad, you look breath-takingly stunning."

" Thank you," Smiled Mayura her eyes sparkling." And you're quite handsome, Mr. Cooper."

They arrived back at the entrance with even higher hopes, the man from before peeked out the small opening. Sly politely nodded," We're properly dressed and awaiting entrance into the party."

The guard grunted but opened the door regardless, once inside Sly politely excused himself, he did have a mission to get done. Now that she recalled it had something to do with Constable Neyla and Inspector Carmelita Fox. She wouldn't let it get her down though, she was here and ready to enjoy the evening at such a lavish palace.

Uwaai! Chapter 2 is already over! Who do you think Mayura is going to end up with, I bet you're hoping it's Sly Cooper! I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, neh? If you've stuck around this long I'm so grateful to you! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 is next! YAAAAY!

———————————————————————————————————


	3. 

Chapter 3

Whoever this Rajan guy was he really knew how to have a party, it wasn't like that you'd find in night clubs. Mayura was grateful for that, to be honest she preferred the social gatherings like these. Quiet but not so because so many people came, chatting away, gloating about their wealth and what not. Still to see the woman adorned with jewelry and gorgeous dresses, handmade around the world. Wine was being served on silver plates being carried around by waiters.

It was a fairytale, Cinderella Ball, that which only existed for the wealthy. It almost made her feel like an outcast but her eyes landed on a large statue with wings. They were no doubt those of Clockwerk, Sly's enemy. Scanning the room she finally found Sly talking with someone, probably Constable Neyla, it was part of his job after all. Now they were dancing and after a while it caught Carmelita's attention, apparently she was picky about her dance partner. But Sly won her over, despite it just being a job, it stung a little.

" Miss, the Lord instructed me to give you this, his special wine," the waiter seemed a bit frightened but smiled when she took the glass." It's quite odd that he's given you such a treat and not his other guests. Well, good day Miss, please enjoy your evening here."

" O-oh, thank you very much!" Red crept into her cheeks as he walked away. A Lord gave her his special brew of wine? It was turning into a fairytale after all! But Mayura couldn't help but blush, did this Lord take an interest in her? Oh! What did it matter, she loved Sly Cooper, speaking of had left the party to complete other missions at hand.

Sloshing the contents of her drink around in the glass she continued to walk towards the statue, while taking in the sounds and smells of the night. Now that she realized it more than half the guests were staring at her, some were even whispering and laughing. They were all talking about her, the only one there that didn't look normal. An outcast after all, tears stung her eyes as she looked away. No matter where she lived she was different, an outcast that belonged nowhere.

" This is a special event," came an assuring voice." Enjoy it, do not let what the others think bring a cloud of darkness over your happiness."

Instinctively she wiped away the tears and smiled," Thank you for your concern b-but I'm really okay. It's a wonderful ball, the palace is just as beautiful as the sky outside."

" I try to please my guests."

Then it dawned on her, the Illegal Spice Lord! The Lord that had given her the drink and of whom she was now speaking, it was him! It was Rajan! Stuttering Mayura bowed, spilling her drink," Oh! I'm so sorry, it just stunned me! I didn't realize who you were and—and I just spilled the wine! I'm terribly sorry! I'll clean it right awa—"

" Do not worry yourself over it," Straightening, Rajan clapped his hands and a waiter immediately came running over." I'd like another glass of wine and send for someone to clean this spill."

" Yes Lord Rajan."

Mayura was sure her face was beet red, she expected a criminal to be rugged and, well, not the least bit charming." T-thank you but it's not ne—"

" I insist, come now, I hope to enjoy your company," The massive tiger extended his hand." If you will allow me the honor."

Taking his hand the dark haired girl blushed even deeper," O-of course, it would be rude to refuse, Rajan—I mean, Lord Rajan!"

He chuckled and led her to where the statue stood, demanded for a chair to be brought so that she could sit, and took his place at his 'throne' of sorts." You are most unlike any creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. I should dare to say...it is that which makes you beautiful. Ah, where are my manners, you know my name but I have not asked for yours."

" Mayura..." She smiled and humbly took the wine he offered." Thank you, I feel so overwhelmed by your hospitality though. No offense intended...Lord Rajan."

" None taken—ah, it appears we have a very talented couple dancing, perhaps after this song is finished you would allow me the chance to dance with you."

Eyes beaming with happiness she looked to where he pointed and froze, it was Sly with Carmelita. Yes it was his job but the way he spoke and danced, not to mention the way he stared into her eyes made needles prick at her heart. It seemed only suiting, she thought trying her hardest not to cry, the officer that always tries to catch him...it's only obvious that he'd fall for her. Rajan seemed to enjoy their dance while Mayura cringed inside, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. Envy. Jealousy. Grief. The fleeting moments of joy she had with him and the thought of feeling safe in his arms, the way she felt for him.

While the audience applauded, Rajan included, Mayura stood to walk off when the Lord realized the Clockwerk Wings were missing." The wings! They've been stolen!" It was their job...she stiffened as he approached, knowing full well that tears were coursing down her pale cheeks. Whatever he had been meaning to say vanished," What's happened, Ms. Mayura? Is something—"

" Nothing's wrong!" She cried quickly leaving the palace, running down the stairs and towards the hideout. The sirens were bouncing off the walls, indicating that Sly and Murray were still attempting to get away. Her heart was broken, maybe she was jumping to conclusions—no, she wasn't. Deep down she knew the truth, Sly and Carmelita both had feelings for eachother, even if they both didn't realize it.

Awww...so much for Sly and Mayura-chan, you should have known better. But it looks like Rajan has taken an extreme liking to M-chan! Isn't that cute? I think it is—then again Rajan is my favorite Klaww Gang member. Unlike the others he's a cutie! Arpeggio is too, his accent is so cute(like Rajan's)! Don't get me wrong I love little Cooper but he's taken and we all know that. Sad as it is.

We basically skipped the first chapter about Dimitri and now we're on the third chapter in the game, the second part with Rajan. I hate The Contessa! Ewwww! I just hate her and her chapters! But onto Chapter 4!

———————————————————————————————————


	4. 

Chapter 4

Rajan had apparently went into hiding after the Wings were stolen and it came to everyone's attention that he had the Clockwerk Heart. It didn't matter very much to Mayura who sat quietly in the van the entire trip, even when they went to Bollywood, which worried everyone on the team. In fact she spoke very little around Sly or ignored him all together—it wasn't his fault, she thought, it's mine. Mine for not thinking he might be in love with someone else...

It didn't stop the pain she felt but she assumed it wouldn't, when she heard news that they'd found where Rajan was hiding she perked up a little." M-maybe...I can go on my first mission."

The group, who hadn't known she came in, stared at her, Sly was the first to answer(with a smile)," Yeah, you did say you wanted to be in on the job. And it was our vow that we'd prove your innocence."

The wolf nodded, her ears laying flat against her head," Yes, this is the least I can do to repay you for all your kindness."

Murray smiled, but with concern written across his face," How..have you been feeling? Until now you've barely said more than a sentence to us after we got the wings."

" I...I've just had a lot of things on my mind, please don't worry yourself, Murray..." With that she crossed the room and gave the purple hippo a sound hug." I'm all right, just exhausted from a lot of things."

" Oh...okay but I'm still keeping an eye on you," Murray said with concern still showing in his eyes." I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mayura's only response was a tender smile before she headed outside to check out their new surroundings. It was a glum looking place and it rained quite heavily, still, the old ruins held a sense of beauty and awe. A place that was wondrous all its own, without the help of decorations. Looking down she found that they were perched on the highest, or just about the highest place surrounding the ruins. The dark haired girl suddenly felt a little sick and looked out over the horizon.

" Missions time," came Sly's voice as the door opened." You're going to be playing a major role on this job. You'll need that rod I gave you, if you're up to the challenge Mayura."

" Oh, you know me, ready for anything!" She laughed and went inside after the raccoon. I was ready for anything until my heart was broken...not anymore.

Mission after mission was pulled off until hers finally arrived—clutching the rod to her chest Mayura reviewed everything her brother taught her. For if she was going to succeed she would have to be able to defend against anything her opponent threw at her, and her opponent was Rajan. Her mission was to keep him busy while Sly pulled off his mission, bugging Rajan's office.

" You ready?"

At first she wanted to shake her head no but gathered her courage and nodded," Yes!"

The tiger Spice Lord stood outside his keep, looking over everything, for his paranoia was getting the best of him. But least of all he hadn't expected to see Mayura walk over the hill, a golden staff held firmly in her hand. By now the rain was coming down harder and harder, she looked like someone facing the greatest misery of her life.

The last image he'd seen of the girl had been her fleeing from his palace in tears. After a while he put two and two together, the dance had been a diversion to keep his attention away from the statue. Ms. Mayura must have been with them...she only must have been in love with the master thief behind it all, Sly Cooper. His entire party had been ruined, Inspector Carmelita had then started making arrested left and right. Worst of all he had to flee from his own party, the shame was enraging!

Yet here she came, weapon in hand and ready to inflict any sort of pain on anyone. Her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt, obviously her very heart had been broken. No matter her emotions still looked radiant but today that beauty was magnified by her intensity.

" Lord Rajan," spoke Mayura with uneasiness, he was a criminal for goodness sake! But...so was Sly." I have come here to...to duel with you! And I won't take no for an answer either!"

To say the least, he was momentarily stunned by her challenge," And what if I do chose to refuse?"

" Then...you will have to be on the defense," With a shrug the wolf frowned." Like I said, I won't take no for an answer." The tiger sighed and turned on his heels, Rajan had no desire to fight her, for she was just wanting something to take her anger out on. Next thing he knew the staff hit the ground at his feet." I came here for this purpose...and I won't let you get away from me."

The two stared at eachother until the Spice Lord came around to face her, she would get what she wanted.

Yay! My first fight scene! Ya know, Chapter 4 is shorter than the others...I think. But isn't the story taking an interesting twist? Okay if my fight scene sucks I'm sorry, I don't normally write them and the last time I did was months ago.sweatdrop I don't think it has to be too detailed, does it? I'll try my hardest!

So in the next chapter, Chapter 5, Mayura's task really begins but it doesn't turn out the way anyone expects—even for Mayura herself.

———————————————————————————————————


	5. 

Chapter 5

Pouring, that's what it was, the rain was all but just falling out of the sky. It was making the ground muddy and far more difficult to move around on. Mayura's hair was soaked and constantly wanted to stay in her face, the water made her clothing heavier also. However nothing was heavier than her heart, all the wishful thinking in the world couldn't give her what she wanted. Nothing—she was thankful for the rain...washing away her tears.

Rajan just stood there, holding his own staff in hand, she really didn't want to fight against him but if it got the mission done and over the dark haired girl wouldn't care. The beating of her heart sounded in her ears, counting to five Mayura leaped forward. It was a mad dash and if she were lucky her speed would be an advantage over Rajan's. But no, he was fast and knew this place better than she did—as she stumbled past the wolf swung the rod, Rajan easily dodged and remained motionless as she slammed into the mud.

The duel was no contest at all, how could she fight at her best when so much was on her mind? It amounted to nothing though, standing she readied herself for another attack. This time she held the staff firmer and lunged like crazy, only to have her attack pared and knocked back into the wall behind her. The tiger now took to the offense but Mayura dropped down to avoid it, when his staff struck the wall pieces of rock flew everywhere and a large hole was left in its wake.

' Dear God', she thought,' there's no way I can out muscle this man! I'll be lucky if I can outwit him!'

Again the attack came and she had to roll out of harms way this time, falling off the small stone pool, then she was back on the offense. With his back turned the girl thought she had a slight advantage but he whirled around in time to grab her staff with a clawed hand. Fear and desperation surged through her, forcing all the strength she had into her arms Mayura managed to keep from being throw back.

" Your anger is misdirected," Rajan spoke, not really trying to keep her at bay." Ms. Mayura...what's happened?"

" Nothing!" she screamed once again trying to force him back, even just a little. For an instant, however, Rajan just stared as he found that—little by little, she was succeeding in doing just that." There's nothing wrong! Nothing's happened! I'm fine! Just fine!"

Raising the cane he flung it, with her still holding on with all the rage she felt, and watched her drop into the mud. A sob escaped her, that he was certain she hadn't meant to do, and felt the tension leave him." It's the thief."

Mayura jerked her gaze towards Rajan," No...no..it's not...it—"

" It is, while the thief and the officer were dancing I saw how your expression changed but hadn't given it so much thought," the tiger now crossed the distance between them and smiled grimly." But I understand very clearly now...you love the one known as Sly Cooper." Her hand came up to slam into his face but he caught it, and captured the other one—it was then that all her emotions came out at once.

Rajan released her hands and she hide her face in them as she cried," I'm...so stupid...I should have known better.."

It tore at his heart and when the urge became too strong, he embraced her," No child, you are not."

Sly had just finished his goal and was on his way back to the safe house when the conversation came in loud and clear on his binocucom. Frozen dead in his tracks the raccoon wasn't surprised when the transmission was interrupted by Bently.

" Sly did you hear—"

" I did..." How could he have not noticed it? Sure, when he thought back the signs were obvious but everything had been happening so fast he didn't give anything other than the Clockwerk parts a second thought.

The sound of water sloshing came over the binocucom and Bently came back on," Sly! Rajan's taken Mayura inside his keep and threw her binocucom out into the rain! We have to get her back if we're going to prove her innocence and take back the Clockwerk parts!"

" But.." Sly began with a twang of guilt in his voice." What if she doesn't want to come back?"

The silence that followed meant that the possibility was there, and a big possibility it was.

Atop the ruins where Rajan's headquarters were, a silver wolf carefully watched as the tiger lifted the girl and carried her inside—in the beginning she had feared for the child but no longer. Despite the fact that Rajan was a member of the Klaww Gang and an illegal spice lord, he was quite gentle with her.

' Good,' thought the wolf with a smile.' Good...'

Woot! Chapter 5 is now complete and another character is being introduced! Haha! This particular chapter was really difficult because of the fight scene and I think I could have done a lot better but I stink at them. sigh Maybe someday I'll ask for assistance or something...I dunno.

But didn't I tell ya that things would get strange! Hence the title but whatever. lol Chapter 6 Mayura-chan comes to realize just what she wants. Muhahaha! Ahem, please stay tuned.

———————————————————————————————————


	6. 

Chapter 6

Since the time that Sly held her during the mission involving the ball, Mayura had never felt so protected—and in Rajan's arms to further her astonishment. After he had embraced her all of the girl's strength seemed to vanish and the tiger was being so gentle it was painful.

" Why..." Mayura mumbled," I came to fight you and..."

Rajan gave a thoughtful nod and headed towards a room down the hall," Because, Ms. Mayura, there is something about you...something I can't quite place my finger on." His response only caused more tears to form in her eyes." You will find everything you need here, should you want to leave no one will stop you Ms.—"

" Mayura..." She said clearly." Just...call me Mayura..."

" Mayura," spoke the tiger gently putting her on her feet." Then I will require that you call me Rajan, no more...no less. And, Mayura, I know you may want a bath and you will find it just behind that door. I will return after you are finished, I shall have a servant bring you clothes so do not think about putting back on that muddy outfit. I won't have it."

" Y-yessir!"

Clutching her hands to her chest the wolf watched as he left the room and instantly felt like crumbling to the floor and crying. However the better part of her kept her from doing just that, she'd take that bath and calm down to think about what to do. Slowly she made her way towards the door and stepped inside, it wasn't as lavished as that in the guestroom's near the palace but it wasn't exactly lacking either. Heaving a sigh she fumbled with the knobs until she found the right temperature for the water and slipped out of her mud covered clothes. A simple pair of jeans and a blouse, man how casual she dressed.

Looking at herself in the mirror all the hatred she felt for her strange appearance came back—this made her beautiful? Rajan had said that at the ball, how silly...

Strange how his mood lifted, before Mayura came demanding a fight, he had been so enraged that he could barely think straight. But now...now she was within his keep and safe from further heartache. Odd how protective he had become of her.

Rising Rajan headed out the door and towards Mayura's room, an hour had nearly passed since she began her bath—surely she was out and properly dressed. He had ordered one of his most trusted men to see to it that she had clean clothes before she came out of the bath.

Opening the door the tiger froze and Mayura screamed, all but leaping under the blankets of the bed. He felt as embarrassed as she looked, he'd mortified her—by the Gods she was supposed to have fresh clothes!

" Forgive me Mayura, I had assumed—"

" N-no..." she squeaked, her face flushed the brightest red imaginable." I-I was going to get the clothes w-when you walked in..."

Rajan followed where her finger pointed, on the table were the clothes that he'd ordered be sent to her room. Not only was she mortified so was he, the spice lord was in such a hurry to see her that he didn't even knock on the door. Bowing he opened the door," When you are fully dressed call for me, I will be right outside your door, Mayura."

When the door closed he leaned against it, he hadn't imagined seeing her draped in nothing but a mere towel, but the picture was burned into his brain for sure now. No telling what she'd look like when she was—forcing the thought from his head, his brain took all the mental power in the world. She was unlike anything he'd seen, beautiful but completely exotic—long legs and slender arms...there he went again! Rajan was ready to punch himself when he voice came from the other side of the door, after which he straightened and strode in.

Navy blue silk went so well with her eyes, thought the tiger with a smile, he'd taken a liking to it once he saw her at the palace. A low v-neck collar that was just above showing any cleavage—not that it mattered whether it did or not to him! Slits up both sides of the dress, stopping just above her thighs. Oh what a sight she was for longing eyes!

Her tail swishing back and forth nervously Mayura watched as something sparked in the tiger's eyes, something she'd never seen—or at least directed towards her. Was that lust she saw in his gold eyes? No, she must have thought she saw it, she wasn't desirable...at least she thought not.

" Erm..." Rajan coughed to clear his throat." That dress suits you, Mayura."

" It reminds me of the dress I wore at the ball..." She barely spoke above a whisper, probably still embarrassed from what had happened." Thank you for saying so..."

Stepping forward the tiger smiled warmly," When a compliment is due it is spoken, I do not lie about such things." His heart tightened when she smiled, so tender and trusting...and it was all directed at him." Are you hungry Mayura? If so dinner will be served in just a few minutes...would you care to join me?"

" Of course...how could I refuse?"

" It will be a lovely change to dine with someone...I'm accustomed to eating alone."

Mayura's heart went out to him," How lonely...I always had my brother there for me."

It was a start that would lead to friendship that would last forever, Rajan was sure of that, but he was certain that he would not want her a friend for long...he wanted her for more than a good listener and to give him company...much more.

I promise my story won't get that out of hand but this is my first try in a year at writing a cute romance, don't look for the extremely extreme though! I always get cold feet right before I start writing... Personally I've written a few stories like that...thinks Yeah, one or two but I have them locked away somewhere in my private folder!

I bet, by the 5th chapter you guys caught on, maybe before—Mayura-chan is heading towards a 'friendship' with Rajan. lol I'm telling you, Rajan rocks, he's such a cute kitty! You'd never believe but I had actually dreamed this story and started writing it the following day! Funny how dreams lead to inspiration!

———————————————————————————————————


	7. 

Chapter 7

Dinner had been so delicious Mayura almost wanted to scream for more, she'd never tasted such food in her life! Mouth watering, jaw dropping, goodness!

Rajan had almost wanted to laugh at the way she took pleasure in the food served, that and the way she smiled...talked and laughed—it was driving him completely mad with desire. Once he even had to suppress a groan as she tasted the main coarse and just barely kept from moaning from delight. The more he stayed in her company the more the urge to be with her...near her, in her made him leap to life.

" How is the food?" As if he really needed to ask but anything was good enough to keep him from the indecent thoughts that popped into his mind." Is it to your liking?"

To her liking, it was out right too much to her liking." It's so succulent! Almost...almost sensuous."

Oh, when she said that how his insides turned, tensing to remain calm and under control! If anything was sensuous it was her, even her innocence was seductive. He wanted her in his arms...more than that, he wanted her in his bed—holy! What was he thinking!

" Rajan...?" Mayura murmured in a whisper, obviously concerned." Are you...are you okay? You're not hurt are you—heaven above, I didn't hurt you did I? If I did I—"

" No," spoke Rajan with a small smile." You did not...but speaking of which, you were not harmed during the fight?"

It took a moment for her to assess the question but she shook her head in haste," No, you didn't!"

The surprise and unsteadiness of her voice told him otherwise, getting to his feet he'd crossed the distance between them before she could react. When he carried her inside it never dawned on him that he might have actually hurt her. Bringing her to her feet Rajan studied her face, there were no bruises or cuts.

" Where is the wound Mayura?"

" T-There is none...I'm just a bit bruised...is all..."

Being as close as he was now, his hands resting on her shoulders, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed...caused a passion beyond all he'd ever felt. But reality came crashing back as the girl's shoulders began to tremble. Forget that...she was shaking all over! And crying to boot! This time there was no hesitation, he gathered her against him and stood. Afraid to move, afraid that she'd disappear before his very eyes." What...have I done to make you cry...?"

" It's not you..." she muttered, hiding her face in his chest." You've been so kind to me...yet my soul purpose was to fight against you...I don't understand. How can you put up with me?"

Lifting her chin Rajan stared directly into her eyes, losing whatever moral thoughts that may have been in mind. Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own then slowly, lingeringly pulled his head back." I can't explain it...but I'm drawn to you...so fiercely that it just pains me to not touch you..." Mayura had tensed but he found that she was gradually loosening up." Should you feel the same way...tell me so when I return to your room, later."

Pacing the room back and forth Mayura continued to touch her lips, Rajan had kissed her so passionately she feared that she'd burst into tears right there on the spot. He was drawn to her...wanted to touch her—he wanted her. Heaven above she was in too deep for her own good but...somehow she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would.

A tap at the window caught her attention," Mayura."

The voice froze her inside out, it was Sly, they were still on a mission and this had complicated it beyond all reason! Unlocking the window she opened it and stepped back," W-what..?"

" I'm sorry," spoke Sly apologetically." I didn't know...Mayura I—"

" I know..." Rubbing her hands she went over to a small table and grabbed a glass of tea, which Rajan had given her after dinner." It's okay...I understand. Sometimes things aren't meant to be...you know what I mean?"

The raccoon gave a silent nod before holding out his hand," If you'd like...there's still a place for you, if you can forgive me?"

Mayura glanced at his hand and shook her head," Rajan has been, and I believe he will continue to, be kind to me."

" So...you're staying?"

" Until things are sorted out...and I do forgive you Sly, it was never your fault," Giving the thief a gentle smile she took a seat near the table and watched as he started out the window." Sly..." He turned and she hesitated a moment." Rajan..he's not a bad guy at heart...in fact he's quite loving."

With that Sly smiled, nodded, and went on his way—leaving Mayura wondering why she'd just said what she did.

All the while the infamous tiger stood outside the door listening, so she wasn't going to leave after all. This caused the greatest relief to spread over him, she wasn't going to leave...not yet at least. But Sly had come and she forgive him for the pain her love created, it was no one's fault really...but she wouldn't have it any other way.

However as he turned to go back to his room as flash of silver caught his attention, and near the large window stood a wolf...with sea blue eyes. It said nothing and didn't intend to move—but when it spoke...a female's voice etched with knowledge was what he heard.

" Go to her...for time is running out Tiger..." As she stepped back a smile curved her lips." Unless you want to ruin what you'll have in the future."

A female wolf looking out for another? Hm...something's' up here, isn't there? lol I'm asking questions when I know the answer...oi. But something dark will also loom in the making, you know what happens in the game and I'd really appreciate it if someone told me what job Rajan had after the game ended. I can't remember and the game isn't mine so I don't have it at the moment! teary eyed If I don't know it I can't finish the story when it comes time...sniffle

But Chapter 8 is up next(good grief...in just two days this is how far I've gotten) and things start turning, maybe the heart isn't always blind.

———————————————————————————————————


	8. 

Chapter 8

Drinking the tea with no real appetite for it, the wolf looked around the room that had been offered to her. What was she really doing here? Why did she want to stay so badly? So badly that it...that it hurt to stay still? Not thinking was something she wasn't known for, something was constantly on her mind, her brother had told her that once. She thought too much for her own good...it was all too true and Mayura almost groaned from the depression it had caused her in the past.

The past, however, wasn't as important as her future—where would she be spending the rest of her life when she was trapped in a world that was not her own...and far from home...?

It didn't matter because Rajan burst through the door, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Immediately she got to her feet and rushed over to him," What in creation...Rajan...you're so pale!"

Mayura was startled when he took her hands and placed them on his face—his future all depended on this young girl. This beautiful girl that had her heart broken once...but looked down right tantalizing when she was concerned...shocked or upset—and like an angel when she was smiling.

" Mayura..."

She gazed upwards, wanting to know what was wrong so desperately," What's happened...you came in so fast I was afraid that you'd been hurt. D-did...something—"

" No...not exactly," Rajan searched her eyes then retreated a step, freeing her hand but was shocked when she didn't remove her hands, instead she steadied herself and smiled brilliantly." Mayura...what are you? Do you have any family here—"

" I..I don't know..." Now she pulled away as if she'd been burned, but dumbfounded by the question" I don't know what I am...and I don't know if I have a family here. I...don't belong here...but neither do I belong among my family. Rajan...I'm, well, I'm not from this world and I don't know how I got here. It was a mistake..."

Rajan stood still as he continued to explain her situation," You don't know your mother then? But she is indeed a wolf...silver with eyes of ocean blue..."

This brought her gaze from the floor," I-I assume she's silver...I mean I have silver. B-but blue eyes...?"

How was he to explain it—oh, I think I just happened to talk to your mother! That was no way to go about the situation!" It's a guess on my part...it just looks like that would be the case." She gave a nod, rubbing her hands to think over the questions herself, why did she have to look so beautiful at a time like this?" I believe...I believe your mother is in this world—I am not for sure...but I can feel it."

" You can? Will you...help me find her...when this is all over?"

A nod and a smile gave her that answer," Yes...to see you happy...I will."

Tears brimmed her eyes as she embraced the tiger tightly," Thank you! Rajan you're so kind to me—"

Gentle, passionate, and ever so soft...this kiss was the same as it was in the dining room—only...there was far more behind it. Mayura had seen lust in his eyes before...and now she didn't have to see it, she felt it in the way his hands rubbed the small of her back. A shudder went over her body but she didn't move, couldn't find the sound of mind to do so. Cautiously her hands went from her sides to his face, this time however...she gave in into that kiss.

Which obviously pleased Rajan, for a groan caught at the back of his throat, she was kissing him with the same wantonness he had. He brought her more fully against him and took pleasure in the way she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened...moreover...she moaned, what a heavenly sound that was! That just added fuel to the fire but he forced himself to withdraw from that sweetness— her lips were red and swollen from their kissing...her hair even a bit tousled, that being his fault.

Turning red Mayura touched her lips and looked at the floor—not ashamed for letting it happen but because she enjoyed it. Still there was a slight sting when he pulled away, did he suddenly change his mind about her? She could barely bring her eyes to meet his but did so, in them she saw...what exactly did she see? It wasn't lust...nor anger or fear, what was it?

" Rajan..I..."

There no time to finish anything, explosions outside the ruins, someone was bombing the dame(and doing a fine job of it)! Reality slammed back into both their heads—it was Sly and the gang. That was one of their more important jobs to get done.

" Get to high ground."

" But—"

" Now!" He grasped her arm, not too tightly but enough so, and guided her to the window." There's rope just outside this window...grabs and get to safety."

He'd heard the first explosion but...she didn't want to leave him, taking the rope into her hands Mayura glanced over her shoulder. The wind blew the material of the dress around her legs as she wrapped them around the rope, for extra precaution." Rajan...be careful..."

Gesturing for her to hurry the tiger went on his way, she wanted him to be careful...not to get hurt...and he wouldn't. For her sake he wouldn't. Then the water started rushing in and as he reached his destination above the temple ruins a scream pierced through his rage.

Personally I didn't like bombing the dame, I got so frustrated at the dang planes! Well, I guess you guys are little disappointed that it went no further than a kiss...or are you relieved? thinking We'll just need to get through the hated chapters...shudder The Contessa...but Rajan plays a MUCH bigger role in this story than the actual game. He has to! For the story's sake!

Chapter 9 is up next and things go from bad to worse whengulp the battle is over. You know what I mean...shudder But the zombie chicken thing was funny. lol

———————————————————————————————————


	9. 

Chapter 9

Water splashing all around was what Mayura saw after rushing water tore her from the rope, but with her good sense returning she surfaced, gasping for air. Above she could barely make out Rajan's form but he was there...and two others were headed right for him—Sly and Neyla. Once they reached the top, however, Neyla did something causing the lightening that Rajan's staff was creating to strike the raccoon. Fear struck her so fast she wasn't even aware of her own breathing.

With one leap Rajan fell into where a large pool, covering with lilypads used to be...exactly where Sly had landed. The next thing she knew Murray was jumping into the fray—she had to get to them, she had to do something to stop this from happening.

Swimming to the closest vines Mayura climbed from the murky river and headed towards the empty pond. A sea of lighting and punching could be heard, followed by more and more lightening. After what seemed like an eternity the wolf finally arrived and jumped down to where the fighting was taking place.

It was never her intention to play both sides but at least she did no damage to either side, it was then she spied Cooper's motionless form." Sly!" Kneeling she lightly touched his shoulder, he was unconscience for the most part...but was still hurt. Aside from that Rajan's body had taken as much as it could," Murray..."

" It's okay," the purple hippo said with a smile." I understand how you feel. We kinda' figured it after Sly came back to the hideout."

She watched as he picked up Sly and looked around for a ladder, or something to help in climbing out of the deep pond. Mayura, however, went to Rajan's side, Murray was kind enough to not finish him off, something she would be eternally grateful for.

" Neyla, throw down that vine!"

" Sorry, no can do Cooper Gang, you're all under arrest."

Mayura looked up with rage," You little! You're disgusting! There are injured—"

Neyla just looked smug," Criminals. No one really cares."

It was them Carmelita appeared on the scene and the creepiest looking spider Mayura had ever seen in her life. The Contessa, that's what both officers were calling her and then a bomb was dropped over everything else. Neyla was accusing Carmelita of being in cahoots with the Cooper Gang, the Inspectors returned by saying she was a good cop and then the argument ensued. What was worse...The Contessa went with it and placed Carmelita under arrest also.

As they were being escorted to the police van Mayura felt the greatest desperation come over her, Rajan was being taken to a separate van. While she and the others would be in the same, but then Carmelita was taken somewhere else. A flash of silver rushed by, destroying the chains that connected her to Sly and Murray.

The flicker of silvery white turned out to be a wolf and she stood tall as all eyes turned to her. The Contessa ordered her be taken into custody for her interference but before she fled the wolf smiled," Take fate into your own hands...only you can prevent yourself from falling into despair."

Then she was gone, down the river side and Mayura took the chance to run, giving Sly and reassuring smile that she'd get them out—with the help of Bently of course. Except at the moment she wasn't searching for the turtle but the van carrying Rajan. The sound of the engine humming gave away the police van, behind the bars of the small window she saw the tiger.

" Rajan!"

He flinched then looked out, he'd never felt so relieved in his entire life," Thank goodness."

" I'm going to get you out!" She called with a faint smile." Just hold on until then!"

Rajan watched as she shrunk from view, she was going to attempt a jail break? The wolf was definently getting bolder but until she came he would have his memories of the sensual moments they had together. The very thought of it made his insides tumble, as soon as this was over...he could be with her.

After seeing the van drive on her heart sank, what if she couldn't help free him from prison? Not just that but what if she couldn't find Bently? Luckily she managed, Mayura wasn't sure if it were instinct or just blind luck, but she found him chopping down some of a thick foliage blocking his path.

" Thank heavens, Bently!"

The turtle seemed equally as enthusiastic as she was," They took Sly and Murray!"

" I know, I know! I was there remember?" Mayura beckoned him to call down and he did so." We're going to help them, right?"

" Y-yes we are!"

Her smiled came hesitantly," Good...that's the sign of a true friend."

" And lover," Bently said before covering his mouth." I'm sorry but we—"

" Murray told me...it took me a while to remember that my binocucom transmitted most of what I said."

Onto The Contessa chapters! Booo! The ghosts were funny looking and the voodoo machine thingy was fun. Not fun in the fact you couldn't get hurt. Somehow I knew I wouldn't like Neyla from the very beginning and low and behold—there you have it! She's a traitor and I would have chosen a better name than 'Clock-La'. irritated whine I guess by now you've come to realize that I'm going to be commenting on the game as I go, don't let my personal opinions get you all in a fuss.

But Chapter 10 will have a lot of things involved, mainly because I'll need to skip most of what happens and get straight on to the jail break. And I dunno if Rajan and the other criminals were sent to The Contessa's place or not but they are in this story!hiss

———————————————————————————————————


	10. 

Chapter 10

Dark and intimidating, at least the palace had elegance and beauty, not a scare tactic to ward off thieves. Mayura sat in the hideout as Bently went about his mission, all the while she was thinking up a plan of her own. Somewhere within that correctional facility was Rajan, Sly, and Murray. Bently had come up with a plan to bust Sly out first, since he was more agile and more equipped with handling these situations.

At long last the hideout door slammed open and the two rushed in, Bently looking as stressed as a mocking bird trying to mimic a cricket." We made it!"

" I'm so glad!" Squealed Mayura as they took their seats. Now the turtle went into explaining how they would get Murray out and leave, but the wolf wasn't about to go without the other person she'd come for." As Sly breaks in I'll follow but..I have a plan of my own and a way to do it also. I'm sure you'll both understand...if I can't pull it off I'll be right behind you and help free Murray."

Both of the men looked at eachother then smiled," Right."

The chimes sounded in her head as they approached the building, and of course, after Bently took one of the tanks. This was it, her one real chance to prove to herself that she could do whatever she set her mind to, nothing could possibly stop her.

After just busting down the door Sly looked towards Bently then at Mayura," Come on you two!"

As soon as they were inside all the tension from before returned, it was so heavily guarded even a tiny ant would get caught. Which way, she thought looking down both hallways, in the end she had to follow directly after Sly. He took out some guards and they proceeded, a hall that looked deserted caught her eye, for some odd reason. In addition to the gut feeling she had her sense of smell came in handy, she could not only smell his unique scent but hear him shifting around on some sort of springed mattress.

" Sly...go on without me, I think I found what I've been looking for."

Bounding down the passage she heard Sly's distinct footsteps as he jumped but the sound of breathing was what snared her attention back to her goal at hand. Just as she thought Rajan sat in his cell with a wounded expression, not just his pride but bruises all along his shoulders and chest.

" Dear Lord!" Cried Mayura, startling him and anyone else down the hall.

Getting to his feet Rajan wasted no time in reaching her," Mayura, you were serious when you—"

" Of course I was!" Throwing her arms, as best as she could, around his neck through the bars, Mayura held him like that for what seemed like forever." Sly's here for his friend Murray and so am I, but I came here with you on my mind. Listen, Rajan, you know when you said my mother was in this world?"

" Yes."

Taking a bobby pen from her hair that she had there just for the purpose of unlocking the jail cell and began picking away," You were right...apparently I have more than one family member here and I believe—shoot—that I saw one. She was a silver wolf with ocean eyes...just like you said before we..well, kissed."

" And a sweet moment that was," the scowl she gave him made the tiger laugh, causing her to chuckle in response. As he was about to say more Mayura opened the cell door and draped her arms around his waist. Pressing her against him was all he wanted at the moment, that and her safety, which she didn't have at The Contessa's facility." How I've missed you..."

Mayura smiled and with tearful eyes looked up at the man that held her," I've missed you too...so much. That's why I couldn't leave you here...I love you. I thought it was impossible...but you've shown me how no matter how much pain my heart suffers...there will be someone there to help me."

It was all more than he could handle, from the confession to her sweet voice saying how much he'd come to mean to her." For you..."

" W-what..?"

" For you, that is why I will stay here, if I leave I'll be considered even more of a criminal, so I'll stay here for your sake..." As her tears threatened to spill over he brushed them away." If I am to be there for you..it will be when I have cleared myself of my criminal ways."

Tightening her hold Mayura looked so anguished it tore at his heart even more," But you don't have to...you're already here for me why would—"

" So I can be someone who people will respect...and someone who you can be proud of."

" But I'm already proud of you Rajan!" Easing her head against his chest the tiger stroked her hair and whispered his regrets, until her sobbing came to an end." What can I do...to change you mind...?"

That simple sentence was his undoing but he answered despite the tears he knew it would cause," Nothing, love...there is nothing. But you can allow me, while we have the time, to show you just how much I love you...will you let me do that?"

" Yes..." She spoke barely above a whisper but he heard it and his heart leaped in his chest.

stressed to the max...fanning self with a dictionary I'm worried that I'm not doing a good job with this story so far sweatdrop Yeah...I'm a lover of Romance Books, especially Gaelen Foley, her Knight Family series rocks! Ahem, it's quite cute.

While in the first chapter of The Contessa I screamed after we freed Murray—I never knew he was so frickin' fast! lol I had my nieces watching me as I played and I'm jumpy anyways, they'd scream and I'd freak out. Heheh, I'm hopeless to a fault. Anyways, Chapter 11 up next!

———————————————————————————————————


	11. 

Chapter 11

Her consent was all Rajan had needed to continue what he had been meaning to finish at the ruins, devouring her sweet, luscious mouth. Teasing her with his tongue and, shocking, she returned his simple teasing with her own. Playfully biting his lower lip with a wry grin, she was a minx, he thought, his beautiful creature of the night. More than she knew...he cared for her more than she knew, but his kissing provided all the answer she needed—to know just how much.

Making love to Mayura and providing all that she needed, was all the tiger cared about—Mayura was the only one he never tried to intimidate with his wealth. The only one who took the time to look past his faults to see the man he wanted the rest of the world to see. She had said to Sly that he wasn't really a bad guy at heart but quite loving. If he ever held any hatred for the girl it would have vanished with that simple excerpt...her dainty voice and fragile state of mind. Rajan had thought about the possibility that he had taken advantage of her weakened state...to fill his own raging desires. All in all, it didn't matter, he finally received what no mere woman could offer him—a love that could withstand the greatest depths of despair. A love her could return to after a cruel day criticism and snot-nosed jerks, people that would probably never know a love such as his.

" Rajan..." Murmured Mayura against the nape of his neck." I wish...you'd come with me...escape from this prison and travel to another country. Just the two of us..."

Rajan smiled wistfully," That sounds lovely Mayura...but..."

Her face was tortured with grief," I know...but I want you to know that I am proud of you, no matter what your profession maybe. Whether it's crime or selling candy—" The wolf could feel his chuckle vibrate in his chest." I love you...I want you to always know that."

Taking her right hand in his, Rajan placed it to his lips and murmured," I know...and I won't forget." Without warning the sirens began to go off, squealing like crazy, it could easily damage someone's hearing! Cursing under his breath the tiger sat up with a still clinging Mayura, and gave her a loving, tender hug." Hurry my sweet angel...hurry and catch up with Cooper and his Gang."

He watched as she slowly got and began to dress, she still had the simple navy blue dress that he'd given to her at the temple. With knowledge he knew he'd have to buy her more garments once he was free, one's that would look especially complimentive on her.

Regretfully Mayura headed towards the door but didn't shut it," I'll leave it open..."

" I won't change my mind Mayura."

" I realize that.." Hands at her side the wolf smiled, despite the sadness her eyes betrayed." It'll look better on you...if the door is opened and you didn't try to escape. Maybe they...won't keep you as long...but if you did—"

" I won't," Rajan said firmly. More tears over flowed from her beautiful ocean blue eyes, how he would miss them...and her seductive smile. As she started to run away from the cell he called to her, he could hear her footsteps halt." Mayura, you are my sweet angel of mercy...you have saved me from a life that only condemned me. I love you...my angel wolf."

The tiger expected she'd race down the hall and the tears, but felt his heart already attempting to endure what he would have to until he was released. No angel at his side...to watch eat with delight, the delicacies of India...or to compliment and see a blushing reply. No kisses to share or intimately sharing eachothers warmth...he would miss his little Mayura until he was finally able to throw his arms around her tiny frame once again.

It had been nothing short of a miracle that she'd found Sly as he was escaping, Murray safely back with the gang. No matter how glad she was for that the grief expressed in her eyes would expose the weakness she felt, the searing pain that had engulfed her very heart...after leaving Rajan in his cell.

After they were all safe and sound in the van did Sly venture to ask if she was okay, of course she lied. Saying nothing was the matter and braving the brightest smile she could muster.

" Murray..." uttered Mayura thoughtfully." I'm so glad you're okay..."

The hippo seemed touched to the core and gave a childish sort of smile," Nothing can harm ' The Murray'! But thanks for your concern...Mayura."

" If you weren't sitting upfront I'd hug you!"

" There'll be plenty of time for hugs later!" Exclaimed Bently." We've gotta get out of here before The Contessa finds us!"

Okay...I got cold feet after all.teary eyed Still you know it happened...so there...b-but if you want to write the love scene be my guest. If you do I'll add it, if I choose it...and you'll have credit for in my authors notes and before the scene begins. and I promise I'll try my hardest not to get cold feet on the next love scene, which is the last before the end.sniffle I'm so sad...it's pathetic.sigh

But like I was saying in the previous author's note, the Murray thing really took me off guard so much so all I did for five minutes was run away from him. It was funny when he kept slamming into the debris, it saved me more than once when I actually started to take it seriously. °-° Yup...of course that took the fun out of it. ¬.¬

———————————————————————————————————


	12. 

Chapter 12

Crows squawking was what ultimately woke Mayura from her peaceful sleep, not exactly as peaceful as it was sensuous. Cheeks afire from recalling the last time she'd seen Rajan, and what occurred between them, oh how much she yearned to be with him. It had only been a little over a week, Sly and the Gang had taken the better part of it to relax...and the rest tactfully used on hunting down The Contessa—or Ugly Witch, as Mayura had come accustomed to calling her. The bigger problem was she was in possession of the Clockwerk Eyes, which she used in her hypno therapy...not only to brain wash them into outstanding citizens but to find out where they stashed their treasure.

The more Mayura thought about the more she hated the Ugly Witch for all she was worth, nothing but a cheat and murderer! If Rajan was being put through her witchery the wolf hoped she tripped and died over an electrical cord, she'd never forgive her for torturing her lovable tiger.

Yet it wasn't Rajan that Sly was distressed over, it was Carmelita Fox apparently the Ugly Witch had been wanting a reason to put the Inspector behind bars—for, eventually, The Contessa would have been found out...revealing to Interpol that she was secret member of the Klaww Gang.

Mayura urged Bently to let her patrol the area, something in her cried for it...the wolf just wasn't sure why—but Bently reluctantly agreed, sending her on her way. While Sly finished his recon photos of The Contessa's main hideout she went on her merry way down the streets, avoiding being seen by the guards. When she did run into trouble she'd just knock them out and high tail it out of the area.

" Hullo love," came a sharp voice atop the building that Mayura had just passed. Leaping bounced against the silence but the girl saw nothing, one thing was for sure...that wasn't Rajan or anyone she knew." After twenty long years...you finally stumble into our world. Brava, _mon cherri! _Brava!"

" Who—"

" Ma'ma did not exaggerate when she said you were lovely.." all at once strong arms embraced the wolf, this man was draped in a dark cloak and had—he had ears of silver! He looked almost exactly like the woman that had saved her at the ruins." Sweet, attractive Mayura...born a wench like Ma'ma herself!"

Rage fueled all her common sense," Let me go you ass!" Wrenching free from her 'supposed' brother's embrace, Mayura tripped over a break in the concrete." Don't you ever—"

SMACK!

" Don't _you_ ever...talk back to your elder brother, baby Mayura." Vehemence over took his knavish expression." If ma'ma didn't love you I'd kill you right here where you stand! You're not only an embarrassment to our side of the family but yours also! And—and a tiger? You fell head **over** heels over a _tiger_? You stupid child!"

Sitting there stunned by the sting spreading through where her brother had slammed the back of his hand into her cheek. Tears even rose in her dumbfounded eyes, an embarrassment to both her family? Yes, she thought bitterly, at least he's brutally honest about it instead of covering up the truth like everyone else.

" You're a harlot like ma'ma, she had an affair with a human, conceiving you in the process..." Her elder brother kneeled staring her straight in the eye." You just continue to bring shame to our family...like ma'ma has. Only you say it's love...no, it's not. If that tiger feels anything for you...it would be pity. Pity for a bastard child with no future!"

Grasping the rod that Sly had given her Mayura stood, enraged by his casual insulting of her newfound love." Shut up...I'm no more a bastard than you for the way you think. You're disgusting...did you ever think that our mother may not have loved _your_ pa'pa?" This caused the man to scowl with a rage so consuming she was sure he'd lash out, but he refrained from doing so." If you hate me then why not kill me and be done with it? Or are you coward after all that hateful talk?"

" Ungrateful whelp!" Screeched her brother, grabbing her staff as she swung it at his head." I am more than match for you, so you better learn from this encounter, witch, for I won't go easy on you again!"

Before Mayura's very eyes the once human like man transformed, putting the very fear of God in her heart." Oh my, you—"

" Lucray..." He hissed, barring his fangs to his sister." My name is Lucray, if you weren't such an outcast you'd know it."

A mad leap, a scream, then a cry pierced the serenity of nightfall—Mayura looked on in horror as Lucray bit into the tender flesh of her thigh, when his true intent was her neck. Hurriedly, she scurried as far as possible, only to see the bloody fangs of her brother. Tears clouded her vision and she cried out the only name that came to mind," Rajan!" As the other wolf made another attack Mayura held out her hands, holding back his dangerous mouth, only taking the damage on her hands. The very terror of the situation were stated in her sorrow, never had she known such fear in the entirety of her life.

Whoa...getting more aggressive in my story, aren't I? sweatdrop Big Brother Lucray is a jerk isn't he? Tell me what you guys think of him and the sudden change in the story plot?

Lemme' see, out of both Contessa chapters I especially hated the second one! Getting the chance to scare Neyla was a blast and Sly gotta save Carmelita—they are quite possibly the cutest couple on the game..since..they're the only couple really. Until I came along! Kya kya! Momiji laughter, da coot wittle wabbit.

———————————————————————————————————


	13. 

Chapter 13

Strong arms...strong arms that embraced her with such tenderness it caused her to cry out in agony. Those arms she came to cherish just like the man they belonged to, Rajan. Pain tore through her limbs as the remembrance became far more real than she imaged, Lucray her half brother in this world attacked her. Ripping into her leg and then at her hands...Mayura felt the blood coursing down her thigh and began to scream out in fear, calling for Rajan and praying for a miracle.

All the thoughts of her beloved left as the bitter truth set in, her tiger was locked away in a jail cell, awaiting to be released—to come and find her. But at the rate things were going Rajan would be attending a funeral.

Lucray backed off with a wicked laugh," How was that baby sister? Did you learn your lesson this time...not to start a fight you can't win?"

Gasping as she gathered her thoughts, Mayura reached for the staff, feeling blood rushing up her throat. It wasn't as much from the actual wounds as it was from the nauseating pain it caused. Spitting out the blood she glowered in her brothers direction, everything becoming far too blurred for her liking.

" You're bark..is far more intimidating than your bite, brother." It was a slurred comment that drove its true purpose like a nail into Lucray's short temper." Do you...do your...worst..."

Before she completely collapsed to the ground Mayura was lifted from the ground and taken away from the scene of the fight, the blood rushing to her head like high tide. Yet...it wasn't who she wanted to see carry her away, save her from the madman of a brother that attempted to take her life...it was Murray.

After Sly had gotten back and a few more missions were pulled off, the raccoon came to her side, taking her hand in his. If Carmelita hadn't suspected her of being an accomplice the girl wouldn't be in the trouble she was—if only he could have read the signs earlier. Then what? How could he have let her down easy without breaking her heart? There was no way, but anything would have been better than what she suffered through.

" Sly, you're up, we're going in for the final blow!" Bently warned from behind his computer." Are you ready?"

He hesitated to answer but sighed," Yeah, let's get this over with so we can find her some help..." Getting up Sly placed her hand over her chest and smiled towards Murray." It's a good thing you got to her in time buddy, or she might not have made it."

Murray gave his companion a weary smile," We have to face the music, she's a apart of the team now...and we owe Mayura her innocence."

The raccoon and turtle knew that and after a few minutes of silence—the team of three headed out to finish the job and retrieve the Clockwerk Eyes.

Meanwhile Mayura dreamed peacefully of the short time she had with her beloved. The passion they'd shared inside his cell and all the lingering kisses...but soon that beautiful dream turned into a nightmare.

_" What if all he feels for you is pity?"_

" No!" the girl cried, wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball and try to protect herself from those stinging blows delivered by her heartless brother. What if...it were true—what if Rajan only put up with out of pity? Then why...why would he have said what he did after they made love? Why would he even make love to her if it were only out of pity?

Rajan's angel of mercy, she was no angel, she was nothing more than an abomination to both worlds! a half breed of a taboo affair! A sham to all who knew the real Mayura...a true embarrassment.

It was in that moment someone lifted her from where she lay, but judging by the way they held her it was Murray. Sirens screamed an alert and she could hear, barely, Bently talking about how Sly was helping Carmelita escape—so they must have gotten what they came here for...the eyes.

I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest because that's all I could think of for it. The rest of the plot revolves around the Jean-Bison chapters. He is so funny, old fashioned and really kinda' sweet—dun' worry though, Mayura-chan doesn't fall for him. lol Random point to make out...if it weren't obvious enough already, she's staying with Rajan!

———————————————————————————————————


	14. 

Chapter 14

Although Mayura's leg was still in pretty bad shape she refused any further hospital treatment and went with Sly and his band of thieves as they traveled to Canada. Evidently Jean-Bison was in possession of quite a few Clockwerk Parts—this Klaww Gang member was revealed to be from the old pioneer days and was on a mission to rescue baby penguins when he fell into the water and froze. One hundred years later he thawed and was something of an outlaw in the way he thought. Jean-Bison wasn't a bad guy, just a victim of time.

" It's sad really..." spoke the wolf solemnly, looking out the cabin window." He's a criminal in our time but back then it wasn't a crime at all. Wonder what made him join the Klaww Gang?"

" We may never know," Sly shrugged." Anyways, how's your leg feeling?"

Taking a moment to evaluate the question, since it was off topic," Oh...it's getting better."

" I'm dismayed at how fast your wounds are healing," Bently confessed logging off his computer to give out orders to Sly to get some reconnaissance shots inside Jean-Bison's cabin.

Mayura stood abruptly, causing a little wave of discomfort to crawl up her leg," I want to look for something myself."

" No," everyone said in unison." We're not going to take chances on Lucray attacking you again."

With a pouty grumble she returned to her seat and averted her attention back out the window, at least they were concerned about her safety. Yet after Sly left for his mission she excused herself and went towards the bathroom—after all, it had a window as well. Mayura wasn't one to be kept somewhere against her will without disappointing those that intended it that way.

By some miracle she managed to wiggled out the miniature window and landed firmly on her butt, with a whine she stood to assess her whereabouts in more detail. The water wasn't as beautiful as she thought it would be but the snow was a good change from the more humid places they'd been. Trains in the distance caught her attention and she immediately headed in their direction, a few guards stopped to stare at the new arrival but said nothing. It looked as if she would have to sneak into some house and make a mad dash away with a coat, that was if she didn't want to freeze to death.

Trekking up the hillside Mayura caught sight of a guard walking inside a cabin, wearing no coat at all, then returning to his duty with one. If she could only get up there without getting caught by anyone, even if she did the wolf could just cry about how she had no money and couldn't afford one. That would work.

Running as fast, but stealthy, as possible she flung the door open and walked inside, securely closing it behind her. Inside, like she assumed it would be, was warm and a few coats were hung on racks—Mayura almost squealed with joy when she slipped one of the over sized jackets on, finding it gloriously warm.

" Thank you..."

Limping back outside the wolf continued to walk up towards another cabin, Sly ran out and the large door swung open. Jean-Bison stood tall and heck'a intimidating, his eyes narrowed at the girl that was positioned infront of him, red nosed and shivering a little.

" Ah..." Began Mayura pointing in random directions." I'm sorry, I'm new and I don't know my way around yet! So I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know my surroundings by exploring—I hope I didn't intrude on anything!"

The bison seemed to believe her tale and smiled," Nah, not at all. You look chilled maybe you should head on back to where ever you're stayin'. It wouldn't due for you to catch cold out in this weather, mighty cold."

" I will, thank you for your concern Sir—"

" Call me Jean-Bison."

Mayura smiled and almost laughed at how old-fashioned this man was," Mayura—it was a pleasure to meet you. I should be on my way now, I'm pretty sure my friends will be in a rage, you see..I kinda' snuck away without them knowing it. I wasn't supposed to go out.."

" Run along then, Ms. Mayura, and maybe your friends had the right intentions for trying to keep you inside."

Before hiking over the hill she turned to wave at Jean," They did have good intentions...I just had some of my own."

Scolding, Bently was like a mother hen sometimes, however sweet his intentions were, by the time he was halfway through Mayura wished with all she was worth, that she hadn't went out. Getting lectured by the turtle wasn't something she enjoyed and in fact, discovered that she could barely keep from rolling her eyes like some teenager.

" I promise I won't go out again, unless—"

" No unless!" shrieked Bently." With that brother of yours out there we can't take a chance on having a repeat of what happened!"

Running a hand through her hair Mayura sighed," He wasn't—"

" He could have been!"

" I was careful—"

" You were last time too!"

" Lucray..." Sighed someone over the phone." Yer reckless...Mayura's not like us. You of all people should know that!"

Rubbing his chin the dark haired wolf just laughed," She's not what you'd imagine, far more beautiful than Ma'ma described. But you're right...there is something strange about her, something I can't quite put my finger on."

" Yer as clueless as th' tiger..."

" Yes brother...I am very well aware of that," Lucray chuckled when his brother hung up the phone." He's just as clueless as I am."

Yeah, another knew character introduced as part of Mayura's family! Too bad he doesn't really make an appearance——in this story. Yes, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, because you don't really learn very much about her family in this one, plus the plot for the second is just reeling in my mind!

Ugh! Actually...my brain hurts, I had another anime like dream. So cute—future-like anime. lol Maybe I'll write it out as well...well, maybe not. If I'm going to write that I would have to finish writing out all my Fruits Basket/Keika stories.

———————————————————————————————————


	15. 

Chapter 15

What if there were others? What if she had other siblings...other then Lucray? It only made sense, she was the youngest—made obvious by the way the elder continued to call her baby Mayura, or little Mayura—he looked close to thirty while she was barely over twenty.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Falling off the chair that set near the window over looking the water, Mayura had to force herself from screaming at the pain it caused in her leg. Looked like the train mission was coming along just fine, thought the wolf grogily. As she attempted to get back up another explosion sounded and caused her to stumble, tripping over the very chair she fell from.

" Argh!"

" Just one more!" shouted Murray as Bently spoke to Sly over the binocucom.

Her eye twitched but she stood and grabbed on to the desk where the turtle computer was, hoping it would keep her from suffering another sting of discomfort." Good. I don't want to re-open my wound..."

" Sorry Mayura," Sly said over the bincucom." Get ready for the last one."

The next, and last, explosion occurred and the crew was ready for the job that they faced next. As they headed out the door Bently gave Mayura a stern look." Don't leave under any circumstances—"

" Not even if someone was attempting to blow this place up?"

Obviously not buying her antics he followed after Murray," If this place does blow up I'll know who did it."

Puffing out her cheeks from the insult the wolf slammed the door when it caught, who was he anyways? Bently definently wasn't her mother even though he tended to act like a momma hen around her. After a few minutes Mayura sighed and returned to her chair, slumping against the uncomfortable wooden back. The turtle was better than her step mother...that was for sure...she should really be grateful to him.

Frantic guards ran all about outside and the sudden feeling to be in on the action returned—she hated waiting...hated being cooped up.

_" You stupid child! You stupid, ugly child! If I could keep you inside that room of yours I would! You're an embarrassment to me and my husband!"_

Shuddering Mayura felt the sting of the blow that had followed her step-mothers horrible words, she hated the step-daughter with a passion so feirce...it frightened the wolf. The look of pure hatred expression in that woman's cold grey eyes...it had struck fear into Mayura as a child.

Heading towards the door, she hesitated, knowing full well another lecture would be in store if she left—

_" Embarrassment! Hideous bastard child!"_

Clutching the handle she made no effort to stop and think, she wanted out before those words came in full blast...like they did when she was younger. A blast of electricity zoomed past her shoulder—instantly Mayura was on the defensive.

" Where's Cooper?"

Mayura rose steadily with her arms dangling at her sides," I-I don't know...but I'm glad to see that you made it out—"

Carmelita's voice was etched with irritation," Where's Cooper? You're his accomplice...you've helped on his hei—"

" No, I didn't!" Shouted Mayura with an offended tone." What I'm doing is to repay him for his kindness, if you're blind to see that then I don't see what he sees—never mind, he's trying to help prove my innocence!"

" You're not innocent—you've still helped the Cooper Gang, that still makes you an accomplice." Lowering her gun Carmelita sighed." This is getting us nowhere, we're too opposite to understand eacother."

With a tsking sound the wolf shook her head," Not opposite at all Ms. Fox...we're too much alike. Innocently accused wrong of a crime we've neither done nor wanted to have forced upon us. I'm sure, as an equal...you understand."

The fox grinned," You know...for an accomplice you're not half bad, Interpol could use a good mind like that. Unlike Neyla."

" Oh, I know!" Screeched Mayura, tightening his fists." She's the lowest, I think. If it weren't for her..." Tears threated to flood down her cheeks but she held them back as much as possible." He'd be with me right now..."

" You mean the tiger...Rajan?"

With utter shock she glanced at the officer," How...on Earth did you—"

Shrugging Carmelita gave a half-hearted smile," Girls know these things, I could see it in the way you looked at him as Neyla and The Contessa took him away. The grief in your eyes...it was heart breaking."

" He's not bad..." Cried Mayura, letting loose the tears she had been hiding." Rajan's not bad...if he's given the chance I'm sure he would live better."

" You two..." Began the inspector, choosing her words carefully." Really love eachother...don't you?" Nodding, Carmelita's expression brightened." Then...how would you feel...if I ask a friend of mine to give him a pardon? For good behavior? My friend doesn't believe the rumors that are spreading about me...she'll believe me."

Eyes a light with optimism, the girl cried and grabbed the fox's hand," You would? Truly?"

Rajan-san's coming back into the story and so is Lucray! Woot! Wait...am I glad Cray-kun's coming back?stops to think Oh...I guess by now you've realized I think a lot.sweatdrop Yeah...but now Carmelita-san's played a bigger role in the plot! You never know who this 'friend' is...he serves no purpose other than to free Tiger-san from prison for good behavior.

Let's see...the game, you know the part where you have to get on the plane and get enough helium to blow whatever it wa son the trains to stop them so you could get inside and steal the parts? I thought it was fun soaring in the sky! It was so cool! It's really kawaii when Sly's tail flutters around. lol

———————————————————————————————————


	16. 

Chapter 16

A glimmer of hope was blindingly obvious after the group high-tailed it out after getting all the Clockwerk parts that Jean-Bison had on his Mighty Iron Horses. Sly had seen this and even spoke with Carmelita while he helped her, once again, escape the authorities—discovering the new truth about Mayura. The officer had commented how the wolf didn't seem as guilty as she'd thought...just blinded by love.

The cabin where they stayed now over looked the beautiful snowy scenery, gentle slopes all covered in a blanket of snow.

" It's beautiful..." Mayura murmured breathlessly." It's almost as lovely as the palace...but in a natural kinda' way."

Looking over her shoulder the girl realized that the others were discussing plans on retrieving the Clockwerk Talons—which were up for grabs in a competition held by Jean-Bison. Bently clarified all that would need to be done to get their hands on those talons. Once again, leaving Mayura with no real purpose in any of the missions.

" Bently..if I can't join in at least let me watch the competition from the side lines, Jean-Bison already knows me and—"

" WHHAAAT!"

Mayura scratched her head nervously," You know...when I sneaked out and stole that coat. I continued to climb up hill and when I saw Sly run out it was too late, Jean opened the door and there I was! What was I supposed to do? I said what first came to mind, not entirely a lie though, that I was getting to know my surroundings and that I was new."

" Why didn't you tell us before?" Inquired Bently, freaking out over the whole situation.

" Because you'd do what you're doing now..."

Sly and Murray started to laugh," She's got you there Bently."

Clasping her hands tightly infront of her chest, the wolf stared the turtle right in the eyes," Please...I won't participate in anything, on my sworn honor."

All in all the missions were carried out and Mayura got to look around the new bit of land in hushed awe, the landscape was majestic in many ways. That was...until she saw the bear attacking some of the guards while they tried to flee.

Then before she realized it she was on the run, even if the bear hadn't picked up her scent, she wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing! Bears were strictly terror sources for Mayura, as silly as it was. Her brother would always tease her about how the bears would eat her if she went out camping—even going as far as pretending to make bear noises to scare her senseless!

Reaching higher ground and climbing a tree for good measures, in spite of the discomforted caused by the action, made the fear a little less terrifying. Although the bear had passed by Mayura refused to climb down until the animal was completely out of view, no where to be seen unless she wanted to climb the rooftops!

However the signs of the cometition's official beginning was what made her, finally, come down from hiding. As the games came into view a sigh of relief escaped her, she hadn't missed much by the looks of it. Possibly the first contest for both sides, it didn't matter because she made it in time to see the next.

While it was true that Sly and the others were cheating to a bit of an advantage it still made her cheeks flood with embarrassment. When Jean-Bison's turn came up for the glacier climbing contest and the plan to drag him down succeeded, and the judges gave his score she could see his disappoint turn to hidden rage.

" Need I remind you what happened to the last judge that was incorrect in his math..."

Hurriedly the judges changed his score to perfect tens and then that content smile the bison had made all her rage fly.

" You're a dirty cheat!"

This caught everyone's attention, especially Jean-Bison's," I don't cheat Ms. Mayura."

Hands firmly on her hips she glowered," I beg to differ! You're frightening the poor judges into giving you the score you _think_ you deserve! Did it ever occur to you that there might be _other_ people who are more talented than you?"

" Those are mighty harsh words," stated the bison moving away from the glacier, headed toward the wolf." If you're not careful, speaking those words to anyone else could get you hurt."

" I only speak the truth!"

When Jean refused to say another word, silently raging at being called a cheat and liar, Mayura stormed away from the place the cometition was being held. No matter how lovely this place was...it lacked what she really needed. Carmelita had given her renewed hope that Rajan would get out even earlier than she had planned, which was great. It were times like these that Mayura desperately wanted her love's arms around her, to comfort her whenever she felt lost or upset about something. The sad truth being that he wasn't there...he wouldn't be because he wouldn't even know where to find her!

Screams of terror filled the air, the guards were running and for the life of she wished she could have found her feet as well. Grizzle Face was rushing straight towards her like a mad dog, every last intelligent thought locked away...she had nothing to use and the fear that indueced was just as frightening as the bear itself. Only one thing could be forced out of her froozen lips, a blood curtailing scream but...the blood she saw was not her own though...but—

" Run!"

Ack! That's one way to end a chapter, neh? Personally I think bears are cute but it made perfect sense to let Mayura-chan have a fear of bears because of this part in the game! And literally...Sly and the others cheated too so it wasn't surprising that Jean-Bison would enjoy losing. I know I don't like it. ¬,¬

———————————————————————————————————


	17. 

Chapter 17

Blinded by tears Mayura could barely hear anything else around her, Rajan...her Rajan had come for her after all. Then she could just be having an after death dream...hopefully not. Holding back the bear's claws with his hands the tiger struggled to keep the creature at bay.

" I said run!"

Coming back to reality Mayura abruptly found her thoughts wondering, no intent present in any of them. No sounds other than her loves struggle to force Grizzle Face back—then...the strangest sensation took hold of her body. Like it wasn't even hers anymore, like she was looking out through a camera lens...staring at a mirrored reflection of herself and everything within range.

" Mayura, run while you can!" Rajan caught sight of some unusual glissen in his angel's eyes, like lightning or the gleam of a blade reflecting the light. Something wasn't right...it was only further made obvious by the way she slumped forward like she was ill." Mayura!"

The air under his feet seemed to shift and so did that under the bear's, before anyone could grasp the concept of what was happening Mayura began to float off the ground. The ocean blue of her eyes no longer remained, taken over by red. Continuing higher and farther until Grizzle Face was forced to join her in the sky, and despite the fact that the bear was blind she lowered him to the ground far from the others then merely tossed. The aniamls wasn't harmed but it was shocked by what had just happened, a little scared of it all well.

All the while the wolf stilled hovered in air, gradually coming down to land on the iced over lake. When the others got close enough to see her, Mayura's eyes were still red and unfocused.

" Mayura..."

As fast as it happened the girl's eyes adjusted and returned to normal, patting her face she was shaken to the core. Trembling so bad that it made her even more upset, looking up to find that Rajan was striding towards her made some of that fear dissipate. Taking a step forward to meet him the ice under her feet gave way and the next thing she knew frigid water engulfed her body. All the heat the coat provided was gone as it slipped over her shoulders, while she fought to surface.

Diving in, ignoring his fear of water, Rajan grabbed Mayura about the waist and hauled her to the surface, where she gagged and rasped to get her breathe back. The dread that flowed into his heart only worsened when she collapsed against his shoulder, burning hot with fever caused from the cold and the shock.

Jean-Bison helped then out of the water and gave them a cabin so that she could rest and regain her strength, but before leaving the pioneer looked the tiger dead in the eye," Did you really desert the Klaww Gang, Rajan?"

" Yes..."

" Was it for her?" Jean gestured towards Mayura with a concerned smile.

The former spice lord gave a curt nod," Love...warps the mind...in this case it helped me realize...there are better things in life than what greed recieves..."

" Wise words..." Murmured the bison walking outside to finish the competition.

Dampening a rag Rajan mopped this love's brow, taking a chair from the table, he sat and watched as Mayura slept. It wasn't serene, she kept turning as if stuck in some sort of nightmare—it was unbearble to see her suffer. But...what happened to her today was shocking to everyone who had witnessed it.

Taking her tiny hand in his, the tiger brought it to his face," Stay strong Angel..."

Luckily Jean-Bison had gotten another jacket for Mayura for she was still shivering violently, but at least her lips weren't blue. He had noticed that her leg was injured, and that her her hands hand fang inflicted wounds. Whoever it was that hurt her would pay dearly for the torment they put her through.

Timidly, Mayura's eyes opened, then shut after seeing the light shining from outside the window. Groaning from the slight uneasiness it caused her she shifted only to lay on the wrong leg." Ow..."

Rajan gently eased her off her injured leg," Mayura...?"

Still fevered she looked towards the man that resembled Rajan and began to weep," Now I'm seeing things...it's almost as if...I could really touch—" Softly she ran her knuckles along his jaw and gasped, this wasn't a hallucination, he was real. Sitting there infront of her, eyes full of concern but delighted at her finally waking." R-Rajan...it is you...I thought it was all a dream but—" Taking his hands she looked at the nasty cuts he'd recieved from Grizzle Face's claws." Saints...none of it was a dream...not even when I..."

Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach Mayura cried out in distress, it hasn't been a dream. She'd taken flight and the bear as well...she had been gripped by a fear so powerful something took hold of her. Tears sprang into her eyes and Rajan warmly embraced her." Mayura..."

" What am I...?" She cried trying to wiggle free from his arms." Some sort of monster? A hideous bastard child...just like my step mother always said—she knew..she knew it all along! And she was right..."

Clutched by powerlesness, the tiger could only watched as she looked at her hands and then grasped the blanket, her knuckles white from the strain. Utter despair in her lost eyes, searching for answers to the questions whirling in her brain. Once again bringing Mayura into his embrace, stroking her hair with tenderness, speaking soft enough to calm her." Shh...shh Angel, everything's going to be alright, just wait and see...can you do that for me?"

Her choked sob caught at his heart then she stopped, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes," Is what my brother...said true...do you really love me? Or is your affection out of pity...do you all you feel for me pity..?"

" Angel...I love you more than anything in this world...surely you must know that..."

'Let loose fly all your emotions', as I've been told.smile Coming to terms with a lasting relationship is somewhat difficult—after a time you come to think about things you've never thought about. Wondering if you'll make it in this terrifying world around us, and I mean terrifying! I actually hope to start a little family of my own, in time—happily engaged and waiting to turn eighteen. lol

Hm..but about the story, I had to add some fantasy like drama to it and you'll see why in due time. Oh! I have sketches of Lucray and the other siblings in the family—of course you won't see those that are not introduced. But I have a colored image of Mayura that's in my profile thingy!

———————————————————————————————————


	18. 

Chapter 18

It was only after he'd bolted the door and drawn the blinds when Rajan undressed himself and Mayura, casually sliding to her side. Taking the wolf into his embrace her began to kiss the curve of her neck and back to her lips, until they were both craving for more. Remembering the sweet lust they'd shared inside his cell only pushed him further, running his hand along her back making her shiver under his touch.

Framing his face with her hands Mayura smiled lovingly," Make love to me again...like you did once before."

Quaking from the very need of her Rajan gave into her...all he needed was her constent like he'd said before. Cradling his buddle of happiness the tiger deepened the kiss and lay a top her, the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't in the mood for the teasing he'd given her last time. Making sure not to hurt her he hesitated then plunged forward inside her, taking pleasure in that simple fact. Slowly at first he began to move, until her moaning nearly drove him insane—both caught in a dream that neither wanted to leave. Raising her hips to meet his she arched her back, screaming over and over as the passion took her by stride.

" Rajan...Rajan.." She groaned as his breathe came in short pants, the love she felt overflowed, whatever life had instore Mayura wanted to spend it with him—come the storms of marriage.

When both reached their climax they lay in eachothers arms, enjoying the warmth of their bodies near one another. As her lover caressed her side and hips, she snuggled closer," I'm so glad...you're back."

" So am I...remembering isn't as sweet as the real thing..." It was a tease of course but she took that to heart with a smile." Who...made you think I pitied you...Mayura?"

Shifting uneasily the girl made a circling motion on his chest," My brother..."

" B-brother...?" Stammered the tiger." He was rambling such non-sense?"

" Yes..."

Her voice cracked and then he knew," Your leg...your hands...he did it...your own brother tried to kill you!"

Wishing she could hold back the urge to cry Mayura gave a shy nod before hiding her face in his chest," It was horrible! He yelled and raved just like my step mother did before I moved out of the house! Whore! Harlet! An embarrassment to the family!" Rajan looked away with pure disgust and Mayura felt her heart stop." Please...please don't tell me that you think—"

" No!" Roared the tiger nearly crushing her against him." You're not, you've never been and you never will be! Your brother might as well be a dead man and I can't undo what has happened concerning your step mother but I...I...could never think of you that way. My sweet Angel...never would I utter such disgusting words to you...not even if you attempted to take my life—" Her gasp of horror only made him laugh." Good, at least I know you won't—"

" Oh..you're so smug!" Mayura hissed, giving him a good flick on the head." How dare you insult me like that!"

Rajan gave a soft chuckle and stared up at the ceiling," You know...I was tempted to run out after you...but forced myself not to..."

Mumbling she seemed to have settled down," I wish you did...then things wouldn't have been so painful." Her hands now resting on his, she squeezed fighting back the urge to cry." Going up there with high hopes of freeing you then...having them dashed because you wanted to be a better person. And although I respected that I...I hated it at the same time.."

" I know angel...I know..." spoke the tiger with a gentle smile." But I did get out thanks to an officer—I also think I owe you for my freedom as well."

Proping herself on her elbow Mayura looked heavily proud of herself," Of course you do—how did you find me anyways?"

" The officer that asked me to be released due to 'good behavior'...also left me a tip," Rajan could feel her cheeks flame and his smile only deepened." 'Accidentally' happen to mention Canada and bitter cold weather. Naturally I assumed it was Jean-Bison you were traveling to get to..."

To say she was grateful to Carmelita and her officer friend was to say the least, there were no words to contain her thankfulness and the emotions swelled within her heart. Mouthing 'thank you' was the most she could do right now, but it would have to do until she saw Inspector Fox again.

Standing infront of the Northern Lights Battery Mayura couldn't help but feel that she was leaving behind a great deal more excitement—in the time she'd spent with them the girl had grown close. Although still a little feverish she had asked Rajan for the chance to say goodbye before they went their seperate ways. With tear-filled eyes as gave Sly a sound hug," You've helped me so much...thank you for all you've done."

The raccoon gave an ear to ear grin," It's been fun."

Next up was Murray, after giving the hippo his hug she stepped back," I owe you my life and you've been so kind to me...there really is no way for me to repay you for all you've done...no way. Except...I want you to take care and stay out of trouble." The hippo smiled and gave timid nod—then there was Bently. Kneeling infront of the small green turtle she just smiled beforing wrapping him in her arms." Despite me causing you nothing but trouble you've had nothing but concern for me...and I'm sorry for being nothing but a trouble maker, can you forgive me?"

A little red in the cheeks Bently cleared his throat and in a matter-of-factly tone replied," Well, I guess there's no reason why I shouldn't...since I do tend to freak out of proportion."

Squeezing the turtle she him a hearty kiss on the forehead," To make up for the trouble I've caused."

Watching as the team climbed inside and Arpeggio's airship carried them away, she felt even more helpless when Murray's van started to float down the water. Grabbing the rope she pulled, there was nothing she could do that would stop it and before Mayura fell in the water someone captured her about the waist," Hullo love."

" Lucray?"

Woot! Getting close to the final chapter! I'm so HAPPY!sniffle What am I saying?starts crying I dun' want it ta end!continues to cry until my younger sister calls me weird...sniffle

blows nose You know..fighting the guards on Arpeggio's airship is easier when you've been caught. You getta knock 'em off the edge and get their goods while they drop to their doom. Muhahahahaahhaaha!clears throat Ahem...yes.

———————————————————————————————————


	19. 

Chapter 19

" Nice day for a stroll around the frozen lake, eh, Little Mayura?" Her elder brother bagn to laugh after he saw Rajan." Oh, low and behold the loving tiger! I am grateful for one thing, you've kept Mayura alive long enough for her to face me in a cut-throat battle. Get it? Cut throat—it's my intention, my plan for the evening! Well at least you had 'emotional' support sister! Hahaha!"

Filling the rage that his insultive blows had dealt made the girl lash out, kicking the back of her brother's knee to send him to the ground. Sliding down the hill towards Rajan, she felt his strong hands haul her upright.

Lucray's hysterical laughter almost tore at her heart," Sister...what did you think of the air? I hear it's a beautiful thing to have under your feet..."

Blinking in surprise Mayura saw a red inked tattoo on her brother's right hand—a double lined circle with a six sided star overlapping it. Even more surprised when he dug his claws into it, drawing blood...then the area where they stood disappeared, leaving her in a white room where sound nor time existed. Nothing but a white abyss...that soon landed them right on the outskirts of Paris, the very place where her adventure began.

" The special child...bearing not the curse or the hatred we all face..."

His words were so bitter that it compared to Clockwerk, the Cooper Family's nemisis throughout the ages. Then as if he could see her fear, Lucray began to morph into the hideous wolf-like creature, fangs beared and ready to attack. If it hadn't been for Rajan lifting her from the ground and a safe distance away from Lucray, but her brother would not take that sitting down.

" You wanna play in a wolf war you pathetic tiger?" Pressing his hand against the ground he froze Rajan where he stood." How do you like that Little Mayura? To see your strong lover turn into a statue—never to move again!"

Filled to the top with utter fear Mayura gently lowered herself from the tiger's arms and walked ahead, nervously watching as Lucray circle her with malice in his expression. Stopping short of the waters edge the wolf glowered her brother straight in the eyes." I am no longer afraid of you, so come at me with all you've got because I'm not backing down!"

In the process of attacking his youngest sister a rather heavy pipe fell from the sky pinning his leg to the ground—that pipe was followed by even more debris. A broken peice of concrete nearly caught Mayura off guard but she jumped to avoid getting hit, staring as it struck the ground and crumbled. Then it dawned on her...rubble from the sky? Looking up she swore she saw something metallic flying around with someone jumping on its back.

" Sly?"

Releasing himself from the pipes clutches Lucray leaped but Mayura sensed this, and attempting to move out of harms way. Instead of her neck, his initial target, his fangs sunk into her shoulder, almost biting through the bone. Her vision blinded by tears of anguish Mayura fought for control, control of her hatred. If she weren't careful she'd be lost to it like Lucray—something she couldn't afford.

" Hahaha..." snickered the man vaulting for a safe distance." What with all this bedris adding to fun...why don't we kick it up a notch or two and put that cat of yours into the plan?"

As he made a crazed rush in Rajan's direction the feeling she got before surged through her. Only she wasn't in the back of her mind looking on in horror as everything took place, screaming out in rage Mayura teleported beside her lover and rammed into Lucray as he tried to come to a halt. As they tumbled down the hillside the wolf grabbed her brother's throat with the lone purpose of ending his hatred once and for all—then her sense returned, no longer under the influence of her sudden rage. As she hesitated to finish him off Lucray lunged forward, once again trying to sink his teeth into her throat, but Mayura jerked and he wound up biting into the same injury he made before—pain once again bolted up her shoulder, far more intense than before.

Still something inside her wanted to find some sort of peace with him, framing his face with her hands she looked down into the eyes that hated her so much, tears forming in her own." Why...why do you hate me Lucray...what did I ever do to you...to make such hatred control your heart..?"

Taken aback by his sister's sudden words Lucray only dug deeper with his fangs, maliciousness being the key poison.

" I'm sorry..."

Morphing back into his human-like form the man stared wide eyed at Mayura, trying to figure her out—to see if she told the truth." Why are you sorry for! You're perfect and that's why I hate you!"

As he sat up Mayura threw her arms around his neck," I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

" Stop!" Demanded Lucray with a shakey voice." Stop it right now! Stop saying you're sorry!"

" Even though...you've done nothing but hurt me...you're still my elder brother!" Cried the girl, her embrace getting firmer." You're still part of my family!"

Touched by his sisters words tears began to form in his previously hate-filled eyes," I've wounded you..tried to kill you and your lover..."

Arching a brow Mayura chuckled slightly," I never said I forgave you brother...the attempt made on my life yes...but Rajan's? No. I just want a family...even if you see meas nothing but an embarrassment to you..."

The hold he had on Rajan vanished and he stood stunned but horrified at the same time," Mayura! Get out of there!"

The sound of something colossal plummeting through the air caught her attention and her gaze, as well as Lucray's settled on a metallic owl that was headed directly towards them. Lifting her hands Mayura prayed that it would work—desperation always made her power work. Sure enough before the owl could land the wind around it caught up and tried to slow it's pace.

Her brother just watched, smiled, then kissed her on the cheek," Good-bye, Mayura."

When I first finished this story I was so excited because, well...I finished! Then in my reckless stupidity I forgot not to save the last few chapters because I thought I alreayd had it on disk. The document on the disk didn't have it...I figured that out the hard way.sniffle But thanks to not having it...the story is an extra chapter long. So you're gonna get 21 instead of twenty. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad I decided to lengthen it...stops to think

Personally, other than Clock-La being a rather unfit name but at the same time suiting...because she was so much weaker than Clockwerk! No one out does the original! Oh yeah! You know it's true!stops Why am I saying that...? I hated fighting Clockwerk! Long live Clock-La and her easiness forever! Even though it shames Clockwerk...I'm freakin' myself out! How sad is that?

———————————————————————————————————


	20. 

Chapter 20

All out despair plunged into Rajan as he watched as the former Clockwerk crashed to the ground before he could get to Mayura in time. Sinking to his knees the tiger listened for any sign of life...there was none until Sly and his team landed to stop Clock-La, the wanna-be Clockwerk.

Faint, very faint—a whimper of distress made it to his ears and he carefully jumped across to retrieve the one it came from. Laying helplessly down the slope of the hill, with small cuts and bruises from the accident. However the gaping wounds that Lucray created were bleeding heavily...speaking of which, was nowhere in sight.

Lifting Mayura from the ground, making sure not to cause further discomfort he heard Clock-La's metal beak crash down and the turtle agonized howl. Murray and Sly finally rescued him and ran a good distance away, following their example Rajan leaped to the waters edged and shielded his beloved when the explosion occurred. Her soft gasp for air and strangled cry now held his regard, she was already turning pale from the blood loss, which worried the tiger beyond all hope.

After Carmelita arrived and took out her anger on the Hate-Chip, which obviously kept Clockwerk's metal body immortal throughout the centuries, relieved when the parts corrode into a heap of junk. Grasping his sleeve weakly Mayura looked unwilling to give into anything even after Carmelita announced they were all under arrest. Surprising to everyone there Sly offered to hand himself in if his friends were allowed to walk, which Inspector Fox agreed to.

" W-wait..." Mayura pleaded." Let me say good-bye to them...just this one last time...please..."

Giving into her Rajan strode towards Sly and listened as she chatted away and asked him not to do anything rash—but Mayura knew the raccoon too well, especially when he gave a wink and a smirk. Then she had to all but begged to the tiger, so that he would let her walk on her own.

He gave in once again and felt his heart ache when tears sprang into her beautiful eyes," Bently..." Taking the tiny turtles hand in her she held it to her face." Be strong...okay? Don't give...that's not the Bently I know...so you've got to be as cunning as ever...to over come what's happened." Sometimes silence was the best answer, that and his feeble smile, which only made more tears flow down her face. Tearful eye to tearful eye, Mayura attemtpted a smile at Murray, who had endured so much over this journey. The lost look she saw on his face was what broke her heart all over again—tenderly wiping his tears away she backed off a step so that he could leave.

" Good-bye...you two...take care..."

Rajan's strong arms engulfed her and she was once again lifted from the ground," Come on angel...let's get those wounds treated."

" He...forgave me..." smiled Mayura, drying her own tears." Lucray...finally accepted me.."

" You two better get out of here while you can, or else the authorities will arrive...and you both could be looking at being arrested."

As Carmelita started turn and wait for her old squad the wolf remembered," Inspector Fox...thank you for everything you did...and for telling whoever your friend was to give a clue to where I was headed."

She looked puzzled," I didn't tell her that."

" Then who...?" There was no time, police sirens were already getting closer and Rajan was taking no chance of losing his Angel once again. Paris was where she first began her journey and the place where her life had completely changed all together...now she was leaving it without any regrets.

The tiger slowed as they arrived at the hospital so that Mayura's wounds could be properly treated and healed. Despite having a fractured collar bone and blood loss, she had an okay bill of health concerning everything else. No one would ever know how thankful he was for small miracles...especially since his greatest one of all came into his life.

" Rajan..."

" Hm...what is it Angel?"

A blush crept into her cheeks, just like the first time he'd spoken with her," I love you..."

Gathering her into his arms Rajan kissed the top of her head and smiled," I love you as well, sweet. My Angel Mayura..."

Well I'll have you know—blah, blah, blah! This chapter isn't so long but it definently isn't too short either! So...at long last...the last chapter arrives...getting all emotional I can't believe it...sniffle I can finally begin, officially, working on the next story! WAAHHHHAAA!

———————————————————————————————————


	21. 

Chapter 21

Six AM in the morning and the fragrant smell of coffee woke the sleeping new wife. Her eyes barely adjusted to the light cmoing from outside the blind, Mayura crept down the hall towards the kitchen.

Looking up from where he sat at the table, Rajan smiled," I didn't wake you...did I?"

An exasperated groan was all he recieved from his wife as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes," I thought you didn't have to go to work so early today...?"

" Ah...that's how it was supposed to be, Angel, but I had to re-schedule it until next week."

Bridging the distance between them, Mayura gave a pouty whine, attempting the guilt trick thay usually worked so well. Yet when he refused to reply she sighed and sat across his lap, resting her head against her husband's shoulder." You're so stubborn sometimes..."

Rajan gave a playful growl, lifting her chin so that he could kiss her on the lips," I might be 'persuaded' otherwise..."

A hint of mischief sparkled in the wolf's eyes," Oh...is that so? Well then...how shall I seduce—I mean, 'persuade you to stay home a little while longer..? The tiger knew full well she was aware of what she had to do, but it caused him to flash her a roguish smile. Mayura loosened his tie and innocently nibbled his lower lips." Won't you come to bed for a short while more? I'll be right behind you...the whole way there..."

Rubbing his chin, the tiger tried to seem as though he were considering it," I don't know...I am a busy man after all. You'll have to try a great deal harder..."

" Oh," screetched Mayura." You are so smug—fine then, if you won't come willingly I'll have to tie you up and drag you to bed! And there terrible 'things' will ensue!"

Throroughly inticed Rajan began to kiss the long curve of his wife's neck," Do tempt me further Angel...I think your threats are working...you don't realize just how aflame I am..."

With a seductive grin she arched a brow," Don't I? Darling...I know full well how 'aflamed' you are..."

" You only know half..." her husband murmured against her throat." Only half..."

As she began to kiss Rajan the phone rang, raging at how people always called at the most inopportune times. Putting the reciever to her ear someone that worked with her husband asked why he wasn't there yet when the meeting was about to start in a few minutes. With a growl of her own Mayura glowered at Rajan then replied," I'm sorry but Rajan has had a previous engagement for quite some time now and he'll get there when he gets there."

Stunned by the way his little angel handled the situation he tsked," Darling...my job—"

" Comes second..." Mayura muttered, walking over and taking Rajan's hand, all but dragging him towards the room." Today...until you are absolutely forced to go back to work...you'll be here with me."

" Mayura—"

Anything else he'd wanted to say was lost when she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips down on hers." Please darling...?"

What else was he to say... but yes...to something so sweet, to something he owed his freedom and happiness to. Not just something but the one person that completed him like no other could—his Angel...his wife...and his eternal soulmate." Mayura...I love you more than you'll ever know..."

Over looking the run down streets of the back alley in London was a sight to behold, thieves galore and plots of evil. A young man with the face of a human and the ears and tail of a wolf stood on the outskirts of the city, trying to beat the hatred plaguing his soul.

" 'Ey, boss!" called a pick-pocket, running towards the man with blue eyes." 'Ey killed 'em, 'ey killed 'em! 'Er and th' tiger!"

His complexion paled," W-what...?"

The boy was jumping, throwing his arms around, while explainin in further detail," 'At sis' o'yers, killed 'em! 'Eh killed Lucray! One o'yer men station'd in Paris saw it!"

The hatred, however the thick the line had been, snapped," Order th' men tofind th' strongest and find O'Kruass! We're headin' out to a family reunion...o'sorts. Well...what are you waitin' for—move! Now!" Watching as his eager follower disappeared do follow out his orders the wolf's heart further battled the cravings that would overthrow his heart." You'll know no peace, sis'...no mercy or joy—that bein'...when I fin' you."

Awww...happy love at last...or you'd think so right? Yep..I just let this guy steal the spot light for no reason at allgoing on the way I would around my sister he's got no purpose except to be there. Yep...okay, okay so he had a BIG purpose in the next story. That's right! I said the _next_ story! **Strange Love's Strange Test **will continue a year after the first—I have a whole host of new characters to introduce and of course the bab—er...um! Oh shoot...you knew it was gonna happen!pointing to the whole crowd of on lookers, while the men in white come to take me away Shoo, shoo! Back off!

clears throat Moment of relapse...doctor said it wouldn't happen again.hear someone in the background laughing their butt off(my sister) while I'm writing this authors note Grrr...I'm sane! I'm perfectly sane!

**Sister**:grabs older sister(me) Come on Janko...we're off to see Mr. Mysterious again...terrified of me and my outbursts for the last tiem

Personally we're both pretty crazy!gets whapped in the head with a giant People Beater Stick ...xx

**Sister**: ¬,¬ « innocent, you-know-I'm-gonna-get-away-with-it face

———————————————————————————————————


End file.
